


Summer Days and Summer Nights

by BellaGallagher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Naked Derek, Nudity, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Summer, Sun Bathing, pack meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGallagher/pseuds/BellaGallagher
Summary: The Pack is spending the Summer together and the unresolved sexual tension between Stiles and Derek becomes stifling after Stiles finds out that Derek bathes nude in the sun. This leads to funny, awkward and even sex situations. Also the pack can not help themselves and has to meddle.





	

The pack is hanging around the loft during the summer and Derek is fine with that. The weather is very hot and they do not have much to do because there is no school, no lacrosse and oddly no supernatural disasters. Derek is actually starting to feel like he has a pack again even though no could ever be the family he lost it was good. Their pack was constantly growing and more and more people in beacon hills were joining. The member of the pack were; Derek, Cora, Peter, EricaBoyd,Isaac,Jackson,Scott,Stiles,Allison,Kira,Malia,Chris Argent,Melissa , Sheriff,Mason and Liam. The pack is getting to a good stage.  
Derek always loved summer and how the sun feels on his skin. A advantage of being a werewolf is that he does not need sunscreen. There is a rooftop terrace which is the perfect location to work on his tan. Toda as the other days before are hot and humid and people are only lounging around in his loft not wanting to move . Of course Scott is already where Isaac and Allison are. Derek is wondering where Stiles because normally he is the one who arrives at the loft first and leave the last. Today it is already past noon and stiles is still not here. Maybe there was something wrong with his Jeep or he is helping his dad at the station. And as if Scott could read his mind he said: “Hey Derek Stiles is coming later because he is helping his Dad and probably ogling Parish while working.” Derek was feeling the not unfamiliar feeling of jealousy by the mention of Stiles admiring Parish’s body. He says: “Ok anyway i am going to the roof.” He goes up and strips down to his speedos and just enjoys the hot burning sun. 

Downstairs Stiles had arrived carrying several bags filled with food. Erica and Isaac are always teasing him by saying that Stiles is the Pack Mom because he always cooks for the whole pack and his dad and treats everyone of the betas like children. “Hey Guys how about i make different salads for dinner and for dessert some self-made ice cream.” He gets an enthusiastic response especially from Isaac and Liam who he calls sometimes pups because they need special care and love from Stiles. Those two are coming into the kitchen and looking over Stiles shoulder. “Hey Pups you wanna help me make the salad and ice cream?” “ Of course , we will help you.” “ Great. Also do you know where Derek is ?” “ He is on the roof.” Isaac says. “ Ok you can get all the ingredients ready and wash the vegetables.I will go get Derek. “ Of course Erica had heard it and said : “Moma Stiles has to get Papa Derek to help in the Kitchen.” Stiles just walked past her because he had no witty retort at the moment and goes up to the Roof. Derek is lying on a lounge chair and it seems like he is only wearing speedos. For one moment he forgot was he doing on the roof but then he gathered his compositor again. “Hey Derek we need your help in the kitchen and most of the pack is downstairs.” “Sure . I just need to get changed.” Derek answers. Stiles goes back to the kitchen where Liam and Isaac are preparing the salad. “ Hey pups . I see you are nearly finished preparing . Great Job.” After a while they are finished with all the food and the pack gathers together to eat . Stiles is not as attentive as usual because he is still stunned by the site of a practically naked Derek all oil up . Mid Thought he stopped because the pack would smell that he was aroused that would lead to very awkward questions. Stiles took a moment to collect himself and went back to the table where the pack was eagerly awaiting the food. Fortunatly no one commented on the smell of arousal that came from Stiles although Erica cocked an Eyebrow at him and smirked knowingly.


End file.
